Tenshitachi Mew Mew
by Knuckleheads Inc
Summary: Sakaki, Tomo, Kagura, Chiyo, Osaka, and Yomi are infused with the DNA of Red Data Animals to fight an evil spirit of pollution and his Kimera Animas. Rated T for some blood, shojo-ai, and minor suggestive themes (thanks, Tomo)
1. Τηε Ινφυσεμεντ

**Here's Tenshitachi Mew Mew Ep. 1! And looks like our favorite tall, dark bishojo cat lover will become what she likes.**

* * *

Narrator: Earth, the blue planet. Earth, 1-2 million different animal species live on this planet. But, 41,415 species of animals are either threatened or endangered for extinction. Who shall save these animals from extinction, Who shall?

(The camera zoom up from a screen, showing an exhibit about endangered animals in the Natural History Museum of Tenshitachi Prefecture)

Kagura: Fujiwara-chan! How long you're going to stare at the screen?

Tomo: Yay, Fujiwara-san! You know our biology teacher made us come here for a grade. Tsk, when she going to get her butt off of that seat?

Kagura: When the video shows a cat.

Chiyo: Hey Miss Fujiwara, I found a cat that's like Maya!

Sakaki: Yamamaya! (she stands up and runs)

(Meanwhile, in a black room, two men are handling six test tubes)

Keiichiro: Ryou, are you sure this machine will work?

Ryou: Keiichiro, we have no choice! Hexus has returned! We have to do it!

(Back at the Museum, Sakaki is staring at a taxidermied Iriomote wildcat)

Sakaki: Yamamaya…

(back at the black room)

Keiichiro: Inserting Iriomote wildcat DNA!

( Back at the museum, Tomo sees a display of once-endangered birds of America)

Tomo: Huh...that bird looks pretty.

(back at the black room)

Keiichiro: Inserting painted bunting DNA!

(back at the museum, Kagura found a 1:20 scale blue whale plushie)

Kagura: Woah, is that a blue whale plush? It's adorable! And I want to buy it! But, I don't know if I have enough money to buy it.

(back at the black room)

Keiichiro: Inserting blue whale DNA!

(back at the museum, Chiyo looks a display of Madagascarian animals)

Chiyo:*gasp* That animal is almost as cute as Monpichi!

(back at the back room)

Keiichiro: Inserting Goodman's mouse lemur DNA!

(back at the museum, Osaka see a taxidermied saiga antelope )

Osaka: Hehehehehe… that ain't no antelope, that's Tomo's interpretation of an antelope.

(back at the black room)

Keiichiro: Inserting saiga antelope DNA!

(Back at the museum, Yomi spotted a display of endangered canines)

Yomi: A red wolf? Well, if Tomo can't believe in reindeer, then I can't believe in a gray wolf-coyote hybrid being threatened to extinction.

(back at the black room)

Keiichiro: Inserting red wolf DNA! Ryou! The DNA injection machine is fully loaded!

Ryou: Alright, now we'll wait for the girls to show up at the injection range.

(Our six girls are seen walking outside the museum with some souvenirs)

Tomo: So, Fujiwara-san, it looks like you got another of those Nekoconeoko plushies of yours.

Sakaki: It's not just another ordinary Nekoconeko, it's a yamapikarya Nekoconeko. Also, Kagura, I didn't know that you collect plushie.

Kagura: My dad once bought a thousand dolphin and whale plushies, so when I saw this 1 to 20 scale blue whale plushie, I asked Chiyo to give me some money to buy it.

Osaka: Hey y'all, ain't that the cafe that just recently opened?

Mr. Kimura: Yes, and I hope to see some girls in maid outfits….

All of the girls except Osaka: AH! Where did you come from!?

Osaka: Hello there, Kimura-sensei.

Mr. Kimura: Especially Kagurin…

Kagura: Oh f*ck no, you prevented *sshole! (megaton punches Mr. Kimura)

Mr. Kimura: Kagura, stop being a foul mouth!

(beat)

Tomo: Well, at least Mr. Kimura's gone.

Yomi: Which is good for us. Now, let's go home before…

(The ground starts to shake. Meanwhile, the injection device rises from the cafe and points towards the girls)

Tomo: Yomi! What's going on?!

Yomi: I don't know Tomo, I don't know!

Osaka: It's an earthquake, y'all!

Chiyo: I'm scared…

Sakaki: Chiyo, get near me!

Kagura: What kind of weird sicko is behind this?!

(back at the black room)

Ryou: Activating Infusion Now! (press the red button)

(Outside, the injection device launches a beam of light towards the girls. The beam engulfs all six girls, sending them to a dimension of light with their clothes gone.)

Sakaki: Where are we?

Chiyo: I don't know.

Tomo: Well, at least all of us ended up in Heaven, and I spy with my little eye… that Kagura's boobs are a lighter color than her face!

Kagura: (blushes and covers her boob) You pervert!

Osaka: Hey, ain't those six orbs of light are comin' towards us.

(The six orbs move towards the girls, turning into a cat, a songbird, a rorqual whale, a mouse lemur, a saiga antelope, and a coyote sized wolf.)

Chiyo: Awh~ they're cute animals!

Yomi: But, why they're coming towards us?

(The light animals went into the girls' chests - the cat into Sakaki, the songbird into Tomo, the rorqual whale into Kagura, the mouse lemur into Chiyo, the saiga antelope into Osaka, and the coyote-sized wolf into Yomi)

Sakaki: This feels...warm.

Tomo: It's like all imperfections are removed.

Kagura: Yep, I know that feeling!

Chiyo: It's so heartwarming…

Osaka: Kotatsu…

Yomi: Why all of my hate for Tomo is somewhat washed out?

(The light dimension fades away as the girls found themselves on the ground)

Yomi: Okay, what just happened?

Tomo: Yomi, did you gain some weight? (gets double chopped)

Yomi: I didn't ask you, idiot! Anyhow, any I was saying, let's go home before Mr. Kimura shows up...again.

( The girls walk back home. In the Fujiwara household, Sakaki's on her bed, cuddle Maya in her sleep)

Sakaki: ...Meow…

(The Next day, Sakaki is sleeping on her desk, while Ms. Yukari is teaching a lesson)

Yukari: Now, which one of you fools are going answer my question? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. My mother told me "To pick the very best one." and you are (points to Sakaki) it. Fujiwara, how do you say "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" in both Japanese and Engrish? Fujiwara, why are you sleeping? Wake up. WAKE UP!

Sakaki: Huh?

Yukari: (sing-songy)Sakaki Fujiwara, WHY YOU'RE SLEEPING IN MY CLASSROOM?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER NOT TO SLEEP IN MY CLASSROOM!

Sakaki: Please, I'm very sorry. I never oversleep in your class… In fact, I never oversleep before, until now.

(Lunchtime, on the roof)

Tomo: Blah, Pickled sardines! Why did they want us to eat this...junk?

Yomi: For once in my life, I agree with you.

Osaka: Why not give it to one person you like?

Tomo: Sakaki-chan, eat my sardines!

(Sakaki eats the sardines in one bite)

Chiyo: Miss Sakaki, you ate all of the sardines?!

Sakaki: Delicious...meow.

Kagura: Wow, Sakaki-san, you did it! (pats on Sakaki's back, causing her to fall)

Yomi: Did you just make Sakaki… fall to the ground from the roof?

Kagura: Uh...oops.

Tomo: You jerk! You killed Sakaki-san!

Osaka: Nope, she ain't dead. I saw twistin' and turnin' like a kittie cat when she fell.

Chiyo: So, Miss Sakaki has cat righting reflexes.

The Knucklehead and Yomi: Huh?

Chiyo: You know, a cat's ability to fall right side up without impulse.

The Knuckleheads and Yomi: Oh, I get it.

(Afterschool, Sakaki and Kagura are walking to the park when Sakaki notices the Kamineko, stands on all fours, and arches her back, hissing in the process)

Kagura: Sakaki! Why are you hissing at that cat? Normally, Maya would attack that cat.

(A brown blur speeds towards Sakaki, becoming the Iriomote kitten)

Sakaki: Kagura! Get away from him!

Kagura: Okay!

( Cut to a rat smelling some black gas and turning into a giant monster, scaring the Kamineko)

Sakaki: Huh, where are you going? (sees the rat monster) ...Meow?

Rat Monster: GWORRRRR!

Sakaki: Maya, let's get out of here!

(the rat monster swipes at Sakaki and Maya, causing them to climb up a tree. On that tree Sakaki finds a man with blonde hair and a chocker on the same branch as her)

Sakaki: Who are you?

Ryou: No time to explain, take this! (throws a golden pendant with pink marks towards Sakaki)

Sakaki: What is this?

Ryou: It's a Mew Pendant. Now all you got to do is say "Mew Mew Raspberry, Mew-tamorphose!"

Sakaki: Okay. (she loses her balance and falls, but her cat righting reflexes reduces her impact) It happened again!

(The rat monster then comes closer to Sakaki)

Sakaki: Mew Mew Raspberry…

(the rat monster raises its paw)

Sakaki: Mew-tamorphose!

(A light envelops Sakaki, blinding the rat monster. When the light fades, Sakaki is now wearing a raspberry pink dress, arm puffs, garter, red gloves and boots, and a pink choker with the Mew Pendant. Her jet black hair is now pink along with her eyes, and she now has Iriomote cat ears and a tail with a red bow and bell on it)

Sakaki: What happened to me?!

Ryou: Yes! The Mu Project was a success!

Sakaki: What project?

Ryou: Nevermind, Mew Raspberry, summon your weapon!

Sakaki: But how?

Ryou: Listen to your heart's voice.

Sakaki: (in her mind)The words, they're coming to me. (in reality) Raspbell Bell!

(a heart sized ring with a bell appears and Sakaki grabs it)

Sakaki: I'll work to see that justice will be fully served, meow! Reborn Raspbell Check!

( a blast of light(in the shape of an Iriomote cat) from the bell engulfs the rat monster, turning it back into a normal rat.)

Sakaki: That was easy, meow.

Ryou: Congratulations, Mew Raspberry, you successfully defeated the Kimera Anima.

Sakaki: Kimera Anima?

Ryo: Look, I'll explain everything thing at Cafe Mew Mew. Now, get in the van!

Sakaki: What about Maya?

Ryou: Bring him along. He's important.

Sakaki: Maya, let's go!

Maya: Meow.

The End…. Or is it?

* * *

**Author Notes: So, yay. That episode 1, and we're just getting started! The reason why Sakaki's infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat like Ichigo is... Sakaki already has a pet Iriomote cat (a cub named Maya), so it makes perfect sense! So, don't miss Episode 2! ( Also, someone on DeviantArt, please draw a picture of Sakaki as Mew Raspberry (with actually Iriomote cat ears and tail instead of normal black cat ears and tail.))**

**Note: Everything is not owned by me. The stuff I write is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma, Reiko Yoshida, and Mia Ikumi.**


	2. Τηε Βαλλετ

**Chapter 2's here! and Tomo's a... Well, read to find out!**

* * *

(Sakaki, still transformed, is in the van as Ryou drives to Cafe Mew Mew)

Sakaki: Maya, I'm worried. First, a beam of light hit me, and then, I started to act like a cat. What's going on with me?

Chiyo-chichi: Nothing.

Sakaki: Father!

(the weird orange cat thing shows up in the van)

Chiyo-chichi: Good day. It seems that you finally understand the language of cats. But, I'm afraid that the gray cat will still hate you.

Sakaki: What do you mean by "understand the language of cats"?

Chiyo-chichi: You'll see. (disappears)

Ryou: We're here.

( Sakaki and Ryou are seen in front of the cafe, a large building resembling a pink cake.)

Sakaki: It's so cute!

Ryou: Come on, Mew Raspberry, We got to go inside.

(The two walk inside, Sakaki seeing the many tables and chairs and the chandelier on the ceiling. A man wearing semi-formal clothes approaches the two, shaking Ryou's hand)

Sakaki: Who's he?

Ryou: Mew Raspberry, this is Keiichiro Akasaka. He's the owner of the cafe and my partner in the Mu Project. And I'm Ryou Shirogane, the forerunner of the Mu Project.

Sakaki: Mu Project? What's going on?

Keiichiro: Sit down, miss. Ryou's going to explain everything.

Ryou: So, you already know about the biblical origins of the Earth right? Well, there is a lost part of the Book of Genesis that is lost to the ages. Fortunately, we found that lost part in the Dead Sea, and were able to translate. The lost texts state that after God banished Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, Hexus, the spirit of destruction, almost destroyed the heavenly paradise. But, God blessed six animals holy powers to combat Hexus, and he was sealed in a tree, never to cause destruction ever again. Six thousand years later, Hexus was released, and now, he'll seek revenge for his imprisonment. That rat monster you just fought is a Kimera Anima, a corrupted being made by Hexus's pollution. As for you, well, Keiichiro and I discovered that the DNA of endangered or threatened animals is the best way to defeat these Kimeras since these animals' will to survive is stronger than other animals. Keiichiro and I searched forever to find the people whose DNA is the closest to the Red Data Animals, and we hit six girls by accident. You, Mew Raspberry, are infused with the DNA of an Iriomote wildcat.

Sakaki: You mean yamapikarya.

Ryou: Yama-what?

Sakaki: Yamapikarya, it's the same cat. I and my friends used that nickname for that cat.

Ryou: Whatever. You're the first successful recipient of the infusement, and you must find the other five girls before Hexus does! But first, you must work for us.

Sakaki: Uh, but how do I change back?

Ryou: Remove the Mew Pendant from the choker.

(Sakaki removes the pendant, turning back into her normal self)

Keiichiro: And here, miss, is your cafe uniform.

(Cut to Sakaki wearing the maid uniform( a mainly black micro dress(with pink frills) with a white apron and headpiece, black arm warmers that's cut zig-zagged at the top, black socks, and black ankle boots with pink bows at the ankles) and blushing)

Sakaki: It's cute, meow!

Maya: She likes it-meow.

Sakaki: Maya, you can talk?!

Maya: What? You're infused with the DNA of my species, you can talk to all cats now-meow.

Ryou: Oh, I forget one thing. (reaches in his pocket to pull out a pink puffball with cat ears, tail, and red wings.)

Sakaki: What is that?

Ryou: This right here is the R2000, a Kimera Anima detecting robot cleverly disguised as a plushie. It's also a communication device and stores the other Mew Pendants until the other girls are found.

Sakaki: It's so cute, but R2000 isn't a good name. What about Monpichi?

Monpichi: Monpichi! Monpichi!

Sakaki: It likes that name. So, how long do I work here, and how much do you two pay me?

Keiichiro: Miss, you'll work from 3:30 pm to 8:30 pm, six days per week, and be paid $13 per hour.

Sakaki: That's (beat) $390 in a week?! (in her mind) I could be rich, but my family's descended from samurai, so that wouldn't- (sees Ryou pulling up her skirt) What are you doing?

Ryou: (point to a heart-shaped scar in Sakaki's inner right thigh) Sakaki, this is your Mew Mark. It's like an injection scar, each one reflecting the animals the other girls are infused with. You have to search throughout their body to find it.

Mr. Kimura: Oh Sakaki, I have an invitation for you.

Sakaki: NNNYYYYYAAAAAA! (Iriomote cat ears and tail pop-out)

Mr. Kimura: It's a ballet recital from the Tenshitachi City Ballet, featuring a dance to "The New World Symphony" by Tomo Takino. I better go now. (disappears)

Sakaki: (in her mind) Tomo Takino… Wait! She's with me when that beam hit us. (real voice) Keiichiro! Ryou! I have to go to the ballet, Tomo might be the next Mew Mew! (Runs out of the cafe, bringing Maya and Monpichi along)

Ryou: I forgot to tell you not to get very excited, otherwise you may break your cover!

(at the concert hall, Sakaki sneaks into the backstage and find an Arnold-clone bodyguard)

Bodyguard: I'm sorry, litl girl, but yu must show yur tisket.

Sakaki: Here's the ticket. Now, where's Tomo Takino?

Bodyguard: Tomo Takino, her dresing room's over zere.

Sakaki: Okay, thank you.

(Meanwhile, Kuro sniff some black gas, turning into a monster. In the dressing room, Sakaki finds Tomo in a Native American dress with leather leg warmers and pointe shoes, having her shoulder-length hair in a high ponytail and a feather headband)

Tomo: Gyaa! Sakaki-san, It's not what it looks likes!

Sakaki: Tomo, why are you wearing that outfit?

Tomo: Fujiwara-san, this is my outfit for the performance: History of America, set to the New World Symphony. I'm one of the Native Americans!

Sakaki: Tomo, strip down.

Tomo: Okay, why you decided to be pervier than me? Kuro! Kuro, get her!

(The Akita Inu Kimera Anima shows up, destroying the dressing room's door)

Tomo: Kuro?

Maya: DOG! DOG! (leaves though the air vents)

Monpichi: Kimera Alert! Kimera Alert!

Sakaki: (in her mind)Oh no, there's nowhere to go now, but I must transform. (real voice) Mew Mew Raspberry, Mew-tamorphose!

(A light for the Mew Pendant engulfs Sakaki. When it fades, Sakaki's transformed into her Mew Mew form)

Tomo: Sakaki-san's… a magical catgirl?

(Sakaki jumps up and tries to drive kick the Kimera, but the dog Kimera dodges the kick and pins down Sakaki. The dog Kimera then turns its attention to Tomo)

Tomo: Kuro, why you're hurting Fujiwara-san? Why? You can't just hurt people you like, it's not like you!

Sakaki: Tomo… Kuro's a monster now… She's now filled with hate, not love…

Tomo: Kuro's… filled with hate?

(The dog Kimera raises its paw and slashes Tomo's back, tearing the back of her costume. Sakaki then spots a pair of wing-shaped scars on Tomo's back)

Sakaki: Tomo's… a Mew Mew ?!

Tomo: A what?

(Monpichi then flys above Tomo, projecting a hologram of Ryou)

Tomo: Who are you?

Ryou: No time to explain, Monpichi's got something to give to you.

(Monpichi open its mouth, spitting out a golden pendant with green marks on it)

Tomo: What is that?

Ryou: A Mew Pendant. Now, say the words "Mew Mew Fruitcake, Mew-tamorphose!"

Tomo: You mean that hideous piece of cake my grandma always gives me on Christmas? (Ryou face faults)

Ryou: No! That's your activation code. Now again, say the words!

Tomo: Okay! (grabs the pendant and stands up) Mew Mew Fruitcake, Mew-tamorphose!

(A light engulfs Tomo, blinding the dog Kimera in the process. When the light fades, Tomo's now wearing an emerald green micro dress, gloves, ankle boots, garter, and arm puffs. Her dark brown hair is now dark blue at the bangs, red on the inside, and green on the outside. Her dark brown eye turns green and she now has female paint bunting wings and tail)

Tomo: Huh, what in the…(turns her head) Wings?

(The dog Kimera swipes Tomo, but she jumps up and stays in the air)

Tomo: Huh? (looks at her wings) I'm flying? I'm flying! Look, Sakaki-san, I'm flying!

(Tomo then performs a diving kick towards the dog Kimera, causing it to finch)

Sakaki: RaspBell Bell!

(Sakaki's weapon manifests)

Tomo: Cool weapon, where do you get that?

Sakaki: Listen to the words from your heart.

Tomo: Right! (in her mind) Come on, heart, give me those words! (real voice) Fruitone Arrow!

(a green lyre-shaped bow and arrow manifests and Tomo grabs it)

Sakaki: Okay, now we'll attack that monster together. Reborn-(gets swiped by the Kimera) Ack!

Tomo: Sakaki-san! That's it, Kuro! You have been a very, VERY, bad girl! Reborn…(pulls back the trigger) FRUITONE ECHO! (releases the trigger)

(A windy, painted bunting-shaped arrow strikes the Dog Kimera, returning it to its normal self. Sakaki stands up and walks toward to Tomo)

Sakaki: Tomo, thank you for saving my life.

Tomo: HAHA! Sakaki-san, thanking I, Tomo Takino, for saving her life. Finally, I am better than you! AHAHAHAHA!

Sakaki: (in her mind) I wish Yomi or Kagura will be here and knock Tomo down a peg.

(The next morning, in the cafe, Tomo(now de-transformed) is wearing her maid uniform (similar to Sakaki's, only the pink parts are green (and less busty)))

Sakaki: So Ryou, what animal Tomo's infused with?

Ryou: Painted Bunting.

Tomo: (impersonating Fujiko Mine) LUPIN!

Sakaki: It fits her well, Ryou, it fits her very well.

Tomo: So, how much would this job pay me? After all, if the job pays me little money, then I'll leave.

Keiichrio: The job will pay you $390 per week.

Tomo: $390?! Sakaki-san, I'm going to work my butt off to get a pay rise and make more money than you!

Keiichiro: Does she get this competitive with you?

Sakaki: She always competes with me. I usually win, she loses, and she'll get revenge on me.

Ryou: Well, this will be interesting.

To Be Continue….

* * *

**Author Notes: Tomo's infused with the DNA of a Painted Bunting because of her hair( well before she cuts it) resembling bird wings. For reference, this series has Tomo have her hair at its longest in the canon Azumanga Daioh. (Again, fan artists, please draw a picture of Tomo as Mew Fruitcake)**

**So, read and review!**

**Note: Everything is not owned by me. The stuff I write is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma, Reiko Yoshida, and Mia Ikumi.**


	3. Τηε Ποολ

**Sorry for the hiatus, guys. School and Coronavirus prevented me from continuing, but this fic's not dead! So, here's Chapter 3**

* * *

(in the girl's changing room, Sakaki (already in a yellow bikini) sitting on the bench)

Sakaki: (in her mind) The yamapikarya's in me and the painted bunting's in Tomo, so what other Red Data Animals are there?

(Tomo (who's wearing an orange bandeau bikini top( with a halter strap connecting at the middle of the bandeau) and jeans) shows up and sits next to Sakaki)

Tomo: Chin up, Sakaki. You know that our job is to find Mew Marks on potential teammates, right? Well, this is our chance to find those teammates! Now, let's see what we got… (sees Chiyo in a pale yellow two-piece kiddie swimsuit) Nope…(sees Osaka in a pink one-piece swimsuit) Nah…(sees Yomi in a light purple bikini) Maybe, but nope! (sees Kagura in a navy blue bikini top about to unbutton her jeans) Aha! (runs towards the tanned tomboy and grabs her breasts) Where is it, where is it?!

Kagura: Moron! What are you doing to me?!

Tomo: I'm… checking for rashes in your skins!

Kagura: Rashes, why?

Tomo: I… got no reason?

Kagura: Did you just… lie to me?

Tomo: (bluntly) Yep.

(Outside of the changing room, Tomo(now fully changed into her swimsuit and gotten a black eye) walks towards Sakaki.)

Sakaki: So, found any Mew Mark on Kagura?

Tomo: Nope.

Sakaki: Why?

Tomo: Because for two reasons: 1. Kagura's tanned parts of her tan are so bronzed that it's hard to distinguish bronze from red, so I only able to look at the school swimsuit tan lines. 2. Looking at the tan lines is easier said than done.

( At the pool, the students are lined in front of their P.E. teacher, Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa")

Nyamo: Okay students, all of you must do stretches and…

Mr. Kimura: Go to the gym in your swimsuits!

Sakaki and Tomo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Sakaki's cat ears and tail pop up, and Tomo's painted bunting wings and tail pop out as well)

Kaori: Miss Sakaki, why do you have cat ears?

Tomo: It's nothing, Kaorin! It's nothing!

(The students stretch and jump into to the pool, thougth Osaka jumped in with a sea horse ring floaty)

Sakaki: Tomo, we have to get Mr. Kimura away from us.

Tomo: Well, duh. I mean, if our teachers and friends found out about our secret, then Ryou will fire us, and I won't get my pay rise!

(Sakaki spot Kagura swimming faster than normal)

Sakaki: Tomo.

Tomo: Yeah?

Sakaki: I had a feeling that Kagura is our next teammate.

(Cut to the cafe)

Tomo: What? Sakaki, I tried to look for Kagura's Mew Mark, but the only thing I found was the pain of being punched.

Sakaki: But, when I found you, your Mew Mark glowed, like it's signaling that you were my teammate.

Ryo: That's the other reason why you girls have Mew Marks.

Sakaki and Tomo: Huh?

Keiichiro: What Ryou is trying to say is that your Mew Marks act as a beacon.

Tomo: What do you mean "act as a beacon"?

Ryou: When under stress, your Mew Mark will glow, and Monpichi here can also detect the light that emanates from the mark… so-(hear the doorbell ring) Oh, we have some customers.

(Kagura enters the cafe)

Sakaki and Tomo: Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! How can we serve you?

Kagura: I just want to sit down and have some pastry or something.

Tomo: Then I'll guide you to your table!

Kagura: You look sorta familiar… Aren't you the girl that groped my boobs during P.E.?

Tomo: No, no, no, that girl's Tomo. I'm… Tomoko! (points at Sakaki) And that's Saki!

Kagura: So, what's the difference?

Tomo: Tomo's much shorter and less endowed than me, and Sakaki's much taller and buster than Saki.

(In the background)

Ryou: Is she trying to conceal her identity from another person she knows?

Sakaki: Yes.

Ryou: Well, that's smart for her!

Sakaki: I wouldn't put my fate on Tomo yet, she's still a Knucklehead.

(Back to Tomo and Kagura)

Tomo: So, Kagura, what do you want?

Kagura: A slice of carrot cake and… Wait a minute! How did you know my name?!

Tomo: I… uh…(runs towards Keiichiro) Akasaka-kun, can you serve up a carrot cake and an energy drink? I think Kagura's trying to expose me!

(Keiichiro picks up a plate of carrot cake and a bottle of energy drink, and walks towards Kagura's table)

Keiichiro: Mademoiselle, here's your order.

(Kagura blushed as she sees the dreamboat Keiichiro)

Kagura: Uh, thanks.

(after Kagura eats and pays, she leaves)

Tomo: Hey, Sakaki. Isn't Kagura there when the injection beam hit us two days?

Sakaki: She was there.

Tomo: So Kagura's… a Mew Mew.

Ryo: Don't jump to conclusions, girls. It'll be best to let her be.

(Afternoon become night and Kagura( now wearing a light purple tankini top and skirtini bottom) is in the school pool, swimming until she spots Mr. Kimura)

Mr. Kimura: Kagurin, why are you swimming in the school pool… at night?

Kagura: I don't know, weirdo. Two days ago, I was a normal girl, but after that earthquake, suddenly I'm jumping into the nearing swimming pool. Suddenly, I'm wearing my most modest swimsuit (seriously, this spaghetti strap tankini top covers up until the top of my belly button) in public.

Mr. Kimura: Kagurin, this is California, nobody's going to notice the wardrobe change. (gets closer to Kagura) And that swimsuit is acceptable in the school's dress code.

Kagura: Just get away from me.

Mr. Kimura: Okay. (walks away) Stupid Kagurin not giving me the goods…(a black gas surrounds him and he smells it) Hmm, where do these noxious fumes come-

(Cut to the Fujiwara family's Japanese-style mansion, where Sakaki (in a blue kimono and her long hair in a single braid) is putting foxtails in her ikebana.)

Monpichi: Kimera Alert! Kimera Alert!

Sakaki: Where Monpichi?

Monpichi: The School! School!

Sakaki: I better call Tomo.

(at the school gate, Sakaki meets up with Tomo (who is in a Japanese female police uniform))

Tomo: Sakaki, I came as fast as- (sees Sakaki in a kimono) Wow, going traditional, eh?

Sakaki: No time for jokes, Tomo; there a Kimera in the school.

(Cue a searching montage where Tomo and Sakaki are searching around the school, which ends with the two finding Kagura in the pool.)

Tomo: Kagura! What are you doing in the school pool, during the night time, and…(sees Kagura coming out of the pool) in a skirt! (rushed towards Kagura and hugs her) Finally, you're acting like an actual girl!

Kagura: Tomo, why are hugging me? and why are you two here?

Sakaki: We're looking for the Kimera Anima that Monpichi detected.

Kagura: Kimera Anima, Monpichi... Ok, what's going on?

Tomo: Well...

(Suddenly, a large figure arises from the pool, revealing to be a Kimura/Cthulhu hybrid)

Kagura: Oh my god.

Kimu-thulhu: HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!

Tomo: AH! Mr. Kimura's a Cthulhu-eques Kimera Anima, and we're a bunch of underaged high school girls! Oh-no, I watched enough adult anime to know where this is going.

Sakaki: Tomo, we got to transform!

Kagura: Transform?

(Tomo and Sakaki put out their Mew Pendants)

Sakaki: Mew Mew Raspberry…

Tomo: Mew Mew Fruitcake…

Both girls: Mew-tamorphose!

(A light engulfs the two girls, blinding the Kimu-thulhu and Kagura in the process. When the light fades, the two girls are in their Mew Mew forms)

Tomo and Sakaki: With full gratitude, we'll be of service!

Sakaki:-meow.

Kagura: That moron and Sakaki-san… are magical girls?

Kimu-thulhu: MAGICAL HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!

Tomo: Sakaki, I have a bad feeling that our magical girl outfits aren't helping us in this situation!

(the Kimu-thulhu tries to grab the girls in his tentacles, but the two Mew Mews jumps and summoned their weapons. The Kimu-thulhu however, slams the two into the water)

Tomo: Hey! That's not fair! Ugh! I'm getting out of here! ( flaps her wings, but is not lifting off) Huh? Why am I not flying?!

Kagura: You moron, your wings soaked so much water that they became heavy, and therefore you can't fly!

Tomo: Thanks a lot, Kagura. And to make matters worse, the Kimura Anima is going after you!

Kagura: Huh? (sees the Kimu-thulhu coming close to her) AAAHHHHHH!

(Suddenly, a pair of whale-shaped scars on Kagura's chest starts to glow, blinding the Kimu-thulhu in the process)

Kagura: What's going on?! (sees Monpichi flying towards her) What in that-

(Monpichi projects a hologram of Ryou)

Ryou: Yushiro Kagura!

Kagura: How did you know my name? And, who in the hell are you?!

Ryou: No time to explain! Monpichi's got something for you.

(Monpichi opens its mouth and spits out a golden pendant with cerulean marking)

Kagura: (grabs the pendant) Okay, so what do I do?

Ryou: Say "Mew Mew Aoimo, Mew-tamorphose."

Kagura: Alright. Mew Mew Aoimo…(One of Kimu-thulhu's tentacles grabs her leg) MEW-TAMORPHOSE! (gets pulled into the pool and seemly drowns)

Tomo: Kagura, NOOOOO!

Sakaki: (sees a patch of light in the pool) Wait, Tomo, I don't think Kagura's dead.

(the water bubbles before Kagura jumps out of the water and lands on the fence)

Tomo: Whoa, Kagura, you look...amazing.

Kagura: You think so?

Tomo: Well, just look at your reflection.

(Kagura jumps down from the fence and walks towards the pool, seeing her moonlit reflection. She's now wearing a cerulean swimsuit-eques leotard with a fin-like showgirl skirt, arm puffs, garter, chocker, translucent fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots. She now bears two grey-blue antennae that reached to the ground and a blue whale tail. Her hair (sideburns and hair antennae in all) is now the richest shade of Prussian blue (along with her eyes) and while it's still short, it's now accompanied by a low set wrapped ponytail (split at the end and wrapped by a powder blue accessory) that reached towards her hip.)

Kagura: So I'm a magical girl?

Sakaki: Yes, Kagura.

Kagura: Awesome! So, what powers do I have?

(the Kimu-thulhu tries to grab the newly transformed Kagura, but she lets out a whale-like mega scream, deafening the Kimu-thulhu in the process. Kagura then covers her mouth and blushes. The Kimu-thulhu then tentacle-ropes Kagura's legs and drags her to the pool. Underwater, Kagura tries to grasp for a breath, but then she opens her mouth and didn't drown.)

Kagura: Huh, I can… breathe underwater? That's awesome! (see her legs and blue whale tail glowing) Gyaa! What's going on?!

(Kagura's legs and tail fused, becoming a single mermaid-eques tail)

Kagura: Did I just become a mer-whale!? (swims so fast that the Kimu-thulhu tentacle lost its grip on her and breaches out of the water.) THIS…. IS… AWESOME!

Tomo: (sees Kagura jumping out of the water.) Kagura… with a mer-whale tail?! HOW, WHY, BUT, NANI!

(Kagura swims around in circles, confusing the Kimu-thulhu in the process. She breaches again, this time at a higher height than before.)

Kagura: Aoi-stanets!

(Two cerulean castanets manifest and Kagura grabs them)

Kagura: Reborn...Aoimo Rush!

(Two whale-shaped torrents of water surround the Kimu-thulhu, turning him back to his normal, perverted self)

Mr. Kimura: Hmm, what happened to me? Why Fujiwara, Takino, and Kagurin are in nice outfits? And why I'm above the-(falls) POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL?!

( Kagura grabs Sakaki's and Tomo's arms, dragged them to the pool's edge, and situates herself and her friends on the edge)

Tomo: Kagura, that was awesome! How did you defeat the Kimura Anima and survived?

Kagura: Well, my legs became a mermaid tail, and…

Tomo: Wait, Your legs became a mermaid tail?!

Kagura: Well, I better turn back. (her tail glows as it turns back into legs and a blue whale tail) After all, while I love swimming for days on end, I don't want Coach Kurosawa to see me with a mermaid tail.

(Next morning, in Cafe Mew Mew, Kagura is seen in her cafe uniform ( same with Sakaki and Tomo, only with blue ribbons) and Ryou and Keiichiro are...impressed.)

Keiichiro: Mademoiselle Kagura, you look very nice in the uniform…

Kagura: (blushy madly with her antennae and blue whale tail out) Uh, thanks, It's just that I feel so weird wearing a skirt.

Sakaki: Kagura, you look cute.

Kagura: Thanks Sakaki-san! (runs towards Sakaki and hugs her)

Tomo: Tsk, love birds. So, Shirogane-kun, what Red Data Animal Kagura's infused with?

Ryou: The Blue Whale!

Tomo: Blue...whale? Huh, on the height, Kagura doesn't look like one, But on the bust size….

Kagura: Hey! Stop staring at my chest, moron!

Tomo: Look, you in that maid outfit is going to attract more men than girls!

Kagura: Moron! Stop pointing out my giant breasts, they're just there!

Sakaki: Wait, what happened to Mr. Kimura?

(cut to the school pool, where Nyamo sees Mr. Kimura in the pool)

Nyamo: Mr. Kimura, Why you're in the pool?

Mr. Kimura: Don't know.

To be continued

* * *

**Author Notes: So not only Kagura's infused with the DNA of a blue whale (thus becoming a mermaid) but she's a lesbian. (I'm a strong supporter of the Sakaki x Kagura ship, do fight me) Also, on land, Kagura has a blue whale tail (just to be consistent with all of the girls having animal ears (in Tomo's case, wings or in Kagura's case, antennae) and tails) Another thing this chapter introduces the running gag of Tomo pointing out either Kagura's boobs or tan lines and Kagura punching her. And Mr. Kimura's the MOTW of this chapter... makes sense in context. Deviantart commissions of the day are: Kagura as Mew Aoimo (both land and mermaid form), the trio (Sakaki, Tomo, and Kagura) in their maid uniforms (with their animal parts out), and the current trio as Mew Mews**

**So, read and review!**

**Note: Everything is not owned by me. The stuff I write is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma, Reiko Yoshida, and Mia Ikumi.**


End file.
